


Are u gonna tell her?

by afterawhile



Series: I'll show you if you let me, girl [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Forbidden Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterawhile/pseuds/afterawhile
Summary: Our bodies tangled tight in the purple lightWe're making love pass time, we look so damn good tonightAnd Sunday's shining in, feel the shame comingYou don't belong to meAre you gonna tell her?
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Chanyeol
Series: I'll show you if you let me, girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213487
Kudos: 5





	Are u gonna tell her?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Are u gonna tell her? By Trove Lo.
> 
> Moral police not allowed!

She sat in the mess of fabric, her knees pulled to her chest, the bed sheets covering her naked body. The room was still and gray from the early morning. 

They hadn't slept. 

A quiet but shaky breath was drawn into her chest, looking over to him sitting on the end of the bed, shirtless with his head cradled in his hands. Deep, red scratches were painted down his back, staring back at her. 

"Are you going to tell her?" 

"I don't know." 

———

1 month earlier

Jennie Kim's Christmas party. It was the most luxurious and bright party that she had ever attended, and she had already been to quite a few in the last year. 

These types of extravagant parties in the most expensive penthouses or studios hadn't always been a normal occurrence, Nor was it what her actual life looked like. There was a clear difference between the guest list full of the elites, but a rare skyrocket of her occupation changed that, blurring the line at times.  
Being a yoga instructor, her job title didn't sound like she would be around the riches and it confused a lot of people when she talked about it, but she was. 

Roseanne Park has become one of the most popular and a new favorite instructor among the elites and a-listers in the cramped and busy life of New York City. She had become comfortable with her new status, but only in form of her job. Not necessarily the so called "fame" that came with it. She was still just Rosie. 

Her job paid very, very well thanks to her demand but not to the extent of the actresses, models, or housewives that flooded into her yoga studio. That was how Rosie met a lot of her new friends and clients, including Jennie, who was one of the best fashion designers of this generation. The connections her job gifted were endless, along with the actual gifts that were given to her for tightening up a model's ass before a shoot. all with just a couple sessions of her hot yoga. Rosie had somehow befriended most of the elite woman, becoming a 'brunch'-hold name among them. 

During most of the party, she kept getting swept away, from a-lister to a-lister like she was apart of their world. Getting asked questions about session times, or them raving about the last one they had attended. When Jennie touched her arm, she almost sighed out of relief. 

"Here is a glass of champagne, you look like you need it." Jennie popped in at just the right time, pulling her away to a quiet counter. 

Rosie beamed, excited about the drink Jennie was handing to her. "Thank god. I don't know how you do this all the time." 

Jennie held up her own glass of alcohol, "Lots of this." 

The cat eyed model was one of the women that she actually liked and clicked with. Jennie was expensive but her attitude didn't come across that way. 

"By the way, you look phenomenal. You fit right in." She complimented, grabbing Rosie's free hand and twirling her around. Rosie had found a dusty red silk dress that had an early 90s vibe to it, with thin straps and a straight and tight cut bodice.

"Thank you." Rosie sang happily, "I figured that if I was known for the magic I can do to women's bodies that I, myself, should show just how good mine loo-"

"Jen, Chanyeol finally decided to show up." 

Rosie finished her final spin from Jennie's hand, turning to see Jongin, her model boyfriend, sliding his hand around her waist and gesturing towards the other figure. She took a drink to wash away some of the embarrassment she felt that Jongin and his friend had just heard her comment, boasting about her body.

She had heard the name before, recalling that he was a high school friend of Jongin's that they had mentioned, but it was only in passing. All that she really knew is that he was a CEO of an investment company that he had built from the ground up, impressive, yes but she was around success often.

The tall man approached Jennie and leaned to kiss her cheek in greeting, shooting back a little jab at Jongin from his earlier comment. His built body was covered with the expensive all-black material of his tailored suit with silk accents. His hair was dark, almost black and that waved towards the ends, adding a more casual look to his styled hair. The way he carried himself was powerful but the softness in his features brightened his presence. 

There were plenty of handsome, breathtaking men in the room, but he was different. Her attraction was instant. There was something there, lifting the air around her when he turned and met her eyes.

Time stopped, stilling the breath in her chest, and she knew he felt it too. 

Rosie watched him take a double glance, like he had been caught off guard by the first look. His Adam's Apple waved and his mouth parting to wet his lips as if he was going to speak, but had no words. She couldn't stop her sight drop from his lips and trail down the lines of his suit to his hands, one seemed to be clutching the glass in his hand. The tips of his fingers losing color from the added pressure. 

"I'm so sorry we are late, it's completely my fault!" A sweet voice rang, the owner slipping a hand around the man's elbow and leaned closer. She was tall just like him, a traditional beauty with long dark hair. The man lingered in Rosie's eyes a moment longer, tearing away slowly to look at their interruption. 

"Joy! It's so nice to see you, don't even worry about it." Jennie assured and then turned to introduce. "Rosie, this is Chanyeol and and his girlfriend, Joy." 

Her heart dropped into her stomach when it shouldn't have. 

It took a moment to regain her senses from the shock of their eye contact but she mustered a grin as her greeting, nodding her head. "I'm sorry," Rosie apologized for her delayed response. "It must be the champagne. It nice to meet you two." Her voice was breathless and quiet. 

Joy furrowed her eyebrows in realization as a beautiful smiled grew on her red lips, "Wait a minute, are you Roseanne Park?"

"I am." She replied bashfully, darting her eyes to Chanyeol hesitantly. Couldn't he look away? 

"Oh you have heard of her?" Jennie pipped in with excitement. "Have you been to one of her sessions? She's amazing." 

"No, but I've been dying to! Your studio is so hard to get a reservation in!" Joy exclaimed and turned to Chanyeol who looked lost. "Babe, this is the yoga instructor that I've been wanting to take a class from." 

"Ah," He drawled, his voice was heavenly. "She even had me checking for availability." Chanyeol chuckled, glancing back to her with those eyes. She needed him to look away but he didn't, so she did instead. 

"The hype around the studio just blew up, I haven't had time to really catch my breath. But, I definitely have room for you in one of my classes." Rosie offered, doing her best to ignore the buzzing around her. Her sight darted to him, his fallen gaze back onto her. 

She couldn't be the only one that felt how electric just their eye contact was. 

Rosie swallowed the dryness in her throat before grinning lightly at the hopeful eyes of his girlfriend and continued. "Just give the studio a call and ask for me, I'll schedule you in."

"Oh my god, really? That would be amazing." 

"Of course." Rosie smiled, desperate to make a barrier, a line, a thick metal wall to shut out the chemicals in her veins. An awkward silence followed, leaving Jennie to pick up a conversation that involved Joy mostly. Rosie cleared her throat quietly, trying her best not to catch his eye again. The less, the better for her. 

"I'm going to go get some fresh air but it was nice to meet the both of you." She cut in politely, keep her pride away from her clouding mind. 

Downing her champagne, she grabbed another off of the passing catering tray and brought it to her lips as she stepped outside to the terrace of Jennie's penthouse, trying to drown the past 10 minutes of her life away. Never had she felt such an instant, raging connection with a stranger. 

A taken stranger. 

Rosie closed her eyes, cooling down her body temperature and focused on her breathing. Nothing had happened, she was just imagining his lingering eyes. That's what she told her self until she believed it, mingling around the party hesitantly and wondering when would be the most appropriate time for her to leave. If Rosie could have, her feet would have been out the door immediately after meeting Chanyeol. 

She couldn't explain it, but she also didn't want it to be explained. It would only give answers Rosie didn't want to hear.

Doing her best to avoid the beautiful couple, Rosie stayed lost in the sea of people and ignored her heighten senses. Like her body knew he was in the same room and had already latched on. She begged her mind to get a grip and just focus on the conversations around her, networking and making connections. 

Currently, a group of some of her clients and a few random others were listening to her story, the start of it all. It managed to do exactly what Rosie had been trying to do the whole night, wiping the idea of him from her system. 

"It's honestly crazy. I didn't except all this growth, my studio is a little small so I would love to find a new space. Maybe even renovate an old building in Soho or Brooklyn and make it mine." Rosie rambled to the people in front of her, a little pride in herself for having something to be so proud of. Lost in her words, Rosie hadn't noticed the man that had joined the conversation and stood beside her, listening intently. 

"I can help with that." 

He was just a bit taller than her, dark hair that parted slightly to the side and kind eyes. There was a unique smile on his lips that caught her attention. "Taehyung Kim." The man introduced himself, holding out hand.

She eyed him for a moment, grinning at his boldness before placing her hand in his. "Roseanne Park." 

He was handsome with a slightly smoldering gaze.

"Let's talk over a drink?" He mused, raising a charming brow. She couldn't decipher if he had alternative motives or if this was purely networking, but she nodded and allowed him to lead her to the bar. 

Waving down the bartender effortlessly, Taehyung ordered them each another glass of fresh champagne as he took her current glass from her hands. She hadn't noticed that hers had become warm.

"Thank you." She nodded as he handed her a cold replacement.

Taehyung grinned slowly, "Of course."  
The jazz music floated around them, making Rosie overly aware of the lack of talking and his longer than normal looks. Handsome or not, she sighed within herself. Taehyung Kim didn't have the same affect on her, even though she kept hoping that maybe it would as he continued to stare. 

Rosie cleared her throat quickly, "So the studio..." 

"Right." Taehyung nodded, dipping his hand into the inside pocket of his suit and taking out a business card. Another CEO. "My company specializes in property management, we could definitely aid you in your search." 

"That would be great." She inspected the card, glancing up to him in hesitance. "Should I just contact the company or send an email? I'm sorry, I'm still very new at all of this." Rosie inquired, chuckling. 

"Send me a email Monday morning, we can set up a time to get you settled with a team." He proposed, laughing softly at her bashfulness. Rosie grinned and brought her glass to her lips, thankful that he wasn't treating her like most business men had but her smile soon fell once her eyes looked directly over Taehyung's shoulder. 

Chanyeol was watching, his jaw tense and eyes misty, opposed to his softer gaze earlier, he was completely unreadable. It didn't make sense, there was no reason for her to have his attention. Their view was blocked when Taehyung repositioned his stance, his head cutting their eye contact that shouldn't even been held. She looked down at her hands on the cold glass of her drink and exhaled the air that she had been holding 

Rosie held up Taehyung's card, bringing her attention back to where it should be. "Thank you for your offer. I'll be sure to reach out on Monday." Her voice was distant and she hoped he didn't notice. 

"I'll look forward to it." He responded confidently, taking her hand that she had extended as a goodbye. She felt overwhelmed by the whole night, and even more so when he brought her hand to his lips and laid a kiss on the back of her palm. 

As Taehyung bowed his head slightly, Rosie knew that it was Chanyeol's eyes she could feel once again and begged in her head for him to stop. She felt like she couldn't breath. Rosie escaped the penthouse as quickly as she could, arriving outside of the tall building with the busy streets before her. The loud horns and sounds of the city were much more calming. 

They hadn't even said more than two sentences to each other, nothing about this fit or made sense. This wasn't a charming love at first sight story. He belonged to someone else, the thought attacked her mind with vengeance from her guilt for even entertaining the thought of him. And her. Them. 

Rosie swore to forget. 

If only it had been that easy. 

——— 

Rosie was a nice person. Friendly, helpful, caring. It's what made her such a good instructor. People loved her sweet demeanor and trusting, bright smile. 

But, looking back on the party, she was wishing she hadn't been so nice. 

Joy stood in her studio, a bright smiled on her beautifully round face clearly excited for the session of yoga. Seeing her again just awoke thoughts of him and how he had made her feel with just a glance. But the glance wasn't hers to hold, it was Joy's. The innocent young woman that had no idea of the thoughts running in Rosie's mind. She hadn't even done anything but the guilt still picked at her. 

However, guilt wasn't the only nasty emotion eating away.

This woman had something that Rosie wanted to taste, that her body couldn't help but wonder how it felt to be touched by him. It was ridiculous the connection she had felt, and Rosie was completely ashamed of the way she felt. She couldn't even look Joy in the eyes most of the class. What she should have said at the party was there was no room, that Joy would just have to wait for an official opening. It would have been better for her own sanity.

Once the session was over, Rosie faked the best smile she could as Joy thanked her and raves about how excited she was for the next class. She had to get her shit together, her senses and thoughts back inline with her morals. When the black haired beauty finally left, Rosie felt breathless but not in the same way that she unconsciously craved for. 

The last few sessions of the night went by smoothly and as fast as she could have hoped. Getting home and wallowing in her own self pity seemed much better than faking another second at the studio, it was just one of those nights. Maybe then she could finally send that email to Taehyung, even the idea of using him as a last resort distraction crossed her mind. Rosie was desperate to forget her 5 minute drama that she made in her head. 

She was running the smooth hardwood floor with her dust sweep as the mellow melodies of NIKI played across the speakers softly. It was her go-to music when she felt even just slightly off. Though her lyrics were depressing, it helped Rosie feel what she needed to. As she sang softly to La La Lost You, the sound of the bell rang from the entrance. 

"Mm, one second!" She called out from the studio room, quickly placing the sweep away into the corner and grabbing her oversized zip up hoodie to cover her skin to be modest. When she taught her classes, she always wore a sports bra and yoga pants.

Her attention was locked on her fingers while she walked out of the studio to the waiting room, fiddling with the zipper. The breath in her lungs hitched and her movements froze seeing him standing in the middle of the room. Her bare feet hesitated to continue as she watched his eyes fall onto her toned body that she had yet to be covered 

Rosie quickly pulled at the zipper and parting her lips to speak, "Hello..." 

"Chanyeol." He nodded, but she hadn't forgotten his name. 

Chanyeol looked more handsome than she remembered in their brief encounter, his casual sports attire gave him a different look. A more wholesome one. It seemed he had just gotten done at the gym, his dark hair slightly pieced at the scalp from sweat. 

"Right." She breathed, but completely confused on why her was at her studio before closing. "Is there something I can help you with?" 

He wet his lips and burrowed his thick brows, "Joy thinks she might have left her yoga mat here?" 

Her heart thumped in her chest, hearing the tone and warmth of his voice, surging when his girlfriend's name rolled off his lips. 

Rosie nodded and reached behind the front desk, pulling the rolled up mat from where she had placed it, "I was wondering who's that was." She walked around the desk and extended it towards him, keeping her distance. 

He chuckled seeing the forgotten mat, "Thank you, she can be a little forgetful." Chanyeol's eyes were only locked on the mat for a second before finding home back in hers. Rosie shivered with each second that passed.

"I saw you talking to my competitor at the Christmas party." Chanyeol added, fidgeting with the mat in his large hands. 

Competitor? 

Rosie furrowed her eyebrows, a sweat breaking on her hairline. "I'm sorry?"

"Taehyung Kim. A competitor of my company." 

"Oh right," She huffed, grinning slightly as she nodded her head. "I'm looking for a bigger space. Business is doing well." Rosie chuckled nervously. 

"You don't want to go with him." Chanyeol stated with a hint of bitterness, squinting his eyes teasingly as he shook his head. 

"I sense some bias." Rosie pursed her lips to keep from smiling. His warmth was infectious. 

His hands dug into the pocket of his athletic sweatpants and pulled out his nice leather wallet, pulling out a think business card and offering it. "Just think about it." His tone was confident.

Her fingers ran over his name and title, contact info and all and smiled sincerely, looking up at Chanyeol. His head tilted slightly, she could feel his observations. "Thank you, I will."

She appreciated his offer, but her mind made her promise to throw it away into the New York City trash to disappear.

Her sight wasn't clear the more they sat in their painfully comfortable silence and lingering eye contact. Rosie swore she could imagine his touches by just the look in his rich brown eyes.  
It's just her, she was the only one feeling it.  
That's what she had to repeat in her heart to stop it from continuing on a forbidden journey. 

"If you are almost done here, I can give you a ride home if you need. I don't mind waiting." Chanyeol broke first. His hands gripped the mat just like they had done to the glass when the first met. She watched as his fingers curled against the rubber before stretching out and tapping a couple times nervously. 

It's just her, she was the only one feeling it.

He wasn't hers. 

He couldn't be. 

Rosie let out a shaky breathe and looked down to her hands, shaking her head but it barely moved. Her teeth pulled at her bottom lip as her mind and heart fought a battle that was only going to end her her own turmoil. Now would be the time to take the scissors and cut the thread that was beginning to form the more they interacted and that urged grew even stronger seeing the hope in his eyes. 

"I-" She sucked in a short breath as her heart beat shook her body, "I think you and I both know that wouldn't be a good idea." 

Chanyeol's broad shoulders fell a slight inch and his eyes closed slowly, dropping his sight to the the ground. His jaw clenched, tensing immediately after the words left her tongue. It was confirmation. 

It wasn't just her.

And she wasn't the only one feeling whatever depths of hell that this was. 

————

Don't you think this is a little too bright for a club outfit?" 

Rosie eyed herself in the mirror, rating the outfit in her mind. She had brought a white body-con dress with distressed, light wash jean jacket that was cropped but oversized, sitting off of her shoulders. Lisa let her borrow a pair of nude open-toed booties to match. 

Her actual best friend, the one away from her new fame, leaned away from the mirror as she applied lipstick. "What do you mean too bright? Like too noticeable?"

"Well, yeah." She pouted slightly. Rosie wanted to have a good time and let loose, it was a club but she didn't want to be shaking and slapping off men like mosquitoes. 

"Rosie honey, that's the point." Lisa giggled. 

It was Lisa's birthday. They had a tradition to go to a new club for their birthdays, ever year. It all had started the year they both turned 21 after a wild night at a club, It ended up being the best night of their lives. But as they got older, they found that they just enjoyed having a night or two a year where they go wild, crazy even. Shots and music, boys and men. Except this year, Lisa's serious but sweet boyfriend was joining. 

"You dorks, ready?" Sehun asked, leaning against the doorframe. She felt bad that he was going to have to follow them around all night but how he was looking at Lisa in this moment made her heart warm. 

Eventually, she knew someone would look at her the same way. 

Someone what wasn't in a serious relationship and had been for the past five years. 

Chanyeol left her studio without a fight that night, and she hadn't heard or seen him since. Three weeks had past and yet she still couldn't get the site of the color draining from his eyes when she declined his offer to drive her home. Rosie figured that he didn't expect her to be so forward in her decline but she knew she was right. Standing just a couple feet away from him and her body had already been on fire. Throw in a nice gesture and the small but private space of his car sounded like a pleasurable nightmare that she begged to not live in. 

There had been a jump of excitement in Rosie's heart at the way he had responded— or didn't respond—that she shouldn't have felt. His lack of defense just confirmed that there was something between them, instantly. That something was forbidden and couldn't be touched. 

His business card still sat on her nightstand, the temptation to see him called her name but Rosie held her ground and called Taehyung instead. Even if Chanyeol's company was the better pick, it wasn't the best pick for her and her morals or sanity. Staying away from him and pretending that Joy was just another client is how she had to proceed since Joy was still coming to the yoga sessions. 

"When is your dinner with that company?" Lisa asked out of the blue as they waiting in line to get in the club. Sehun seemed to be giving the stink eye to every guy that passed by whistling. He was their own personal body guard. 

Rosie blinked, "Oh with Taehyung? Monday." 

"It's just him? I thought it was a business dinner?" 

That's what Rosie thought too up until her and Taehyung had set up the time. He confessed that yes, this would be for business but he was also hoping to her to know her. It was sweet, that she couldn't deny and she wasn't denying that she found him good looking either. Taehyung Kim seemed like a decent man. 

"It's a business dinner and a date, I guess?" She responded, wincing slightly as she waited for her best friend's response. 

Lisa eyed her suspiciously, "You don't seem excited." 

"I am!" Rosie said with wide eyes but she herself wasn't convinced by her tone. She knew the reason why as well. "It will be fun..." 

"But?" Lisa questioned like she was reading Rosie's mind. 

But Taehyung wasn't him.

She hadn't told Lisa, or anyone for that matter, about the handsome stranger she had met at the Christmas Party. For a second, when she had just met Chanyeol, her mind bounced around rapidly, one of the thoughts had been how she couldn't wait to tell Lisa about him. About how she felt her heart speed to the highest limits for the first time in a long time.

However, that wasn't her reality. 

Rosie smiled slightly, shaking her head and brushing off the question. "Nothing, I'm just nervous is all." 

Once they got into the club, Lisa did her best the rest of the night to remind Rosie just how hot and a catch she was. They took shots, even getting Sehun to take a couple with them and then off to the dance floor they were. The best thing about Lisa and Sehun's relationship was that he never complained by the amount of things her and Rosie did together, including Rosie stealing Lisa as her dance partner. Personally, Rosie wasn't in the mood to dance with some random, handsy boy tonight, she only wanted to have a blast with her friends. 

One of their favorite songs, F It Up by Jason Derulo trumpeted out onto the dance floor. It was their 'thot song' they liked to call it, it had the beat for it. The second the familiar song played, the two girls squealed in their tipsy state and immediately started to dance, swirling their hips and rolling their bodies to the beat, hair flips and all. Not a care in the world like always when they were together. Their moves must have been quite the show because men around them whistled, even attracting Sehun to dance along with Lisa. It was adorable that he couldn't resist her. 

Rosie laughed sweetly as the couple intertwined and switched their moves when the song changed, leaving her to decide to give them some space. She pulled her long, blonde hair into a bun from the heat and made her way to the bar. She was craving some water, and more alcohol of course. 

"Can I get a water and two shots of tequila, please!" She called for the bartender, holding up her fingers with a contagious grin on her lips from the night. It was exactly what she had been needing. Rosie swayed her head to the current song, itching to back out to the floor. 

"That was quite the show you put on out there." 

The random voice mixed with the loud calls of the club made it so she could barely make out the words, enough to know that they were directed at her. Her honey eyes rolled, ready to brush off the advance of whatever number boy that night and turned as she sighed. 

"Thank y-"

Him. 

Chanyeol stood next to her, dressed in a white button down with a couple buttons open to should the start of his chest and a dark pair of navy slacks. Professional yet dangerously attractive. He had a small smirk, the corner of his mouth tilting with amusement.

"-you." She finished her paused sentence with a breath, but it came out more like a statement of his appearance. Swiping her sight around the people close to them, Rosie searched for his black haired and red lipped sweetheart. "What are doing here?" 

"Bachelor party." He grimaced, nodding his head back to a group of men at a booth in the corner. The groom had a crown on read King Junmyeon across it. Rosie tried not to grin seeing the rowdy bunch, but the alcohol wouldn't keep it in.

"Seems like a good time." She giggled slightly, looking back to Chanyeol. His eyes were sparkling with his head tilted, causing her heart fluttered. It seemed as though he didn't know how his simple mannerisms made her feel. Completely oblivious even. 

"And you're here because?" Chanyeol questioned as he arched a brow. 

Her shots and water were placed beside her of the bar, pulling her concentration away. It may have seemed rash but she took the sweet liquor immediately, needing some sort of release from the moment. It might give her the push she needed to tell him that she couldn't speak or see him, ever again. With the tip of her head and a little nose scrunch, her liquid courage settled into her body 

Chanyeol chuckled as he watched, "Woah there, bad week?"

"You could say that." Rosie scoffed quietly with a hint of sarcasm. She was still in slight shock seeing him in a place like this. It was a over the top club, not exactly the elites style. She hated that he was here and how her body and heart absolutely loved it. 

Chanyeol raised his hand to the bartender, ordering two more shots and took them just as quickly as she had, though he didn't seem as affected from the taste like she had been. 

"Me too." He stated, roughly setting the shot glasses down. 

Rosie softened seeing his tense facial features, like he was extremely stress. The alcohol was doing the opposite of what she had wanted. "Do you.. want to talk about it?" 

He glanced to her, settling their gaze together. 

Talking wouldn't hurt, right? 

———

"You don't like avocado?" 

Rosie laughed and shook her head, glancing to Chanyeol's wide eyes as she sat down on a park bench. Street tacos in hand, she looked down at the green mushiness that made her nose scrunch in disgust. "I hate it." 

It was rounding 3 am, they had been kicked out of their not very quiet corner of the club when the it started closing. Rosie hadn't even realized how long they had been talking, getting lost in their conversation about everything, literally everything. They talked about his job and how stressed out he was, working late hours and never having time for himself. Chanyeol was carrying a large company on his shoulder, even just running her little studio was stressful. Rosie couldn't even imagine running an empire. 

More drinks passed along with the topics, like how she started her odd career. He seemed genuinely interested in her and the studio's story, just a little dream that she had in college. They had an incredible amount in common, the ways they viewed life lined up effortlessly. Chanyeol asked about more of her dreams, which she just replied with a simple answer— happiness and love. 

The alcohol was mixing and chipping at her morals, just becoming just mere guidelines , especially when he looked at her with such fondness. Rosie had never experienced any look like that before. The type of look that made you fall in love, hard and fast. 

Chanyeol was funny, and incredibly sweet. Her cheeks hurt from how much they had smiled and laughed, falling away from the world around them. He had managed to make it feel like it was just them on that sticky leather couch. Rosie loved how an animated he talked the more the liquor flooded into his system, his wide eyes bright and wrinkling when he smiled.

She almost had forgotten about her doom when his phone lit up in his lap, a text from babe blinking on the screen, reminding her that nothing would ever come of this. He hadn't noticed, too busy talking about the time he had spent a small fortune on a Deadpool suit. Her heart sighed in sadness, clearly affecting the features on her face which he noticed immediately as his eyebrows furrowed in worry. Rosie had brushed it off, faking a smile and assuring him that she was fine. It didn't stop Chanyeol from giving her a comforting squeeze on her knee before going to get her more water from the bar, she hated it. 

Lisa and Sehun had left around 2am, riding the high of their alcohol and love. When Lisa found her talking to a tall, handsome stranger, she wiggled her eyebrows and asked Rosie if she was going to be okay if they left. Rosie just waved off her best friend, desperate for her not to say anymore. It was already complicated enough. 

Now tipsy and possibly borderline drunk, her and Chanyeol ventured into the extreme early morning streets of New York City in search for food once she had complained about how hungry she was, pouting when they walked out of the club. Rosie saw how Chanyeol eyed the puff of her lip, she tried her best to push it into the back of her mind. 

The man he was made it all so much harder. 

Chanyeol sat down on the bench next to her, his thigh lightly brushing against hers when he leaned over to grab the pieces of avocado off of her tacos and adding more to his. "There, no avocado." 

"My knight in shining armor." Rosie sang playfully, the meaning of her words slapping her in the face once the last syllable left her lips. Her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed wildly, looking down at her food that became less appealing as her stomach turned. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." 

He didn't respond, only clearing his throat as she felt the attention of his gaze that had been locked on her for most of the night move away. 

"So," Chanyeol started uneasily, changing the subject. "Have you made a decision? For your studio search?"

Rosie nodded slowly and spoke softly, "I did. I have a dinner meeting with Taehyung on Monday." 

"A dinner meeting?" He repeated, coming out less like a question and more like a disapproval. "Sounds more like a date to me." 

"And if it is?" She challenged, staring him straight into the rich orbs looking just as intensely back at her. Chanyeol clenched his jaw and looked away to the streets. 

They ate their food in silence after that. 

Her mind was hazy from the alcohol and lack of sleep, she should have gone home after the club. Or left with Lisa and Sehun. The little reminders of why she couldn't feel the way she did hurt. What hurt even more was that she shouldn't even be hurt in the first place. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, breaking the unusual quietness of their surroundings. "We should get you home, I'll walk you." 

Rosie knee she should have said no. 

No words were said during the walk. The reason why was obvious, screaming in their faces but even louder into hers. This wasn't who she was, falling for a taken man, staying silent and not keeping her pride. It was completely disrespectful to Joy for them to even be talking, knowing very well that there was an underlying reason. Though, all with a couple brushes his his knuckles against hers or a touch of his arm against her shoulder created a thick fog inside her. Her morals were hard to see clearly now. 

As they closed in distance to a couple early morning construction worker on the street, Chanyeol moved to her other side, now between her and the group of men. Rosie noticed he stepped a little closer to her, blocking the men's view of her. She felt protected. 

"You didn't need to do that." She whispered once they had passed.

He shook his dark hair slightly in disgust and pushed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, "Yes, I did. You didn't see the way they were looking at you." 

Rosie ignored the thumping of her heart and looked to the tall buildings looming over them, something to keep her mind on and off his suffocating presence. 

When her red, old style brick apartments building came into view, she walked a couple steps ahead of him, the sound of his feet slowed along with the click of her shoes. She took a silent breath of confidence, praying she could stand her ground before she turned on her heel.

"Thank you for walking me home." 

He took one dangerous step closer to her. It was too much. 

"It was the safest option." He spoke lowly. But was it? The New York humidity thickened around them. 

Rosie started to fall into his eyes, "Right. Make sure you get home safe as well." 

Another step, Rosie couldn't breath. 

Chanyeol stood before her, peering down. "I will." 

"Goodnight then." She whispered quietly, her chest rising and falling. 

His eyes dropped to her lips as she tore at the bottom one between her teeth. "Good morning." He responded lowly.

Rosie eyed his inviting lips as she leaned up and into him just as fast as his hands intertwined into her hair, pulling at the base of her neck. Their lips collided desperately, his teeth nibbling her bottom lip before deepening the kiss quickly. Pulling at his jacket as if she couldn't get him close enough, her hunger took over. His heartbeat could be felt against hers with how close their chests were pushed together. 

Her balance fumbled and drifted into the front wall on her building harshly but he never parted his lips for hers, using the barrier to his advantage. There was no softness to the kiss yet his lips felt heavenly, almost delicate with hint of desperation. Her skin burned as she moaned sensually into the kiss when his hands moved from her hair, circling an arm around the small of her waist and clutched her into him. She was completely enveloped in his hold. 

"Inside." Chanyeol growled, pulled away just enough for him to speak. His deep tone vibrated against the skin of her lips. 

She froze, lingering her lips and nose against his to catch her breath before nodding rapidly in response and turned around to her key pad, fumbling with the number. Her skin ached when his lips tasted just below her ear, drifting down the slope of her neck roughly. The top of her jacket fell over her shoulder when he brushed it away to free up more canvas of her skin for him. 

When the door opened, Chanyeol spun her back around and attached their lips, backing her into a random apartment door which was thankfully hers. Normally she hated that her apartment was so close to the entrance door but in this case Rosie saw it as a gift from the gods. 

Chanyeol wouldn't let her stray to far away, melting her with his roaming, large hands while she opened her door. Her jacket was the first thing to drop to the floor, the shoes on her sore feet her next. It dropped her a couple inches in height, making Rosie feel more vulnerable to him but she refused to give too much power up. 

Their breathing was ragged and came out in harsh huffs when their lips would part. Rosie pulled at the buttons of his shirt, careful enough not to rip any of them from the seam. Her hands ran along the warmth of his skin after sliding the shirt down his arms, gripping his biceps as she went. Rosie could feel the hardness and strength of his chest and torso. 

The dark head of hair buried into the side of her neck, nipping for sweetness as he hiked her up the hallway wall, gripping her thighs. Rosie could feel his nails dig against her smooth legs but she didn't care, nothing mattered except for him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she locked him close and ran her hands along the muscles of his back and shoulders as she moaned and titled her head. Her anchor against him allowed his hands to wander, slithering up her waist and soothing over her chest. 

The breath in her chest hitched and faltered when the touch of his fingers inched under her dress, gathering its short distance up her thighs and over her hips. A longing gasp echoed into her apartment when his hand dipped into her waiting warmth, unable to contain her body as it writhed and arched. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, whimpering and accepting everything he was giving her.

"Fuck." She heard him breathe out harshly, his shockingly deeper. 

Her sight opened to see him staring darkly into her, erupting her skin into raging flames. Her mewls turned into gasping moans, he was already getting her high. Chanyeol was all she needed. Her first addiction. 

Chanyeol took his hand away from its actions and slid her her dress over and away from her body to the hallway floor. His eyes stormed when he found no bra underneath, nothing constricting her from his sight, her dress had been tight enough that she didn't need one. Pulling her from the wall, Chanyeol navigated them to her bedroom with her still wrapped around him tightly. She teased his lips, brushing away from his own just enough to earn her a grown from his chest. 

She was thrown onto the bed, his hands ripping at the fabric of her underwear but Rosie didn't mind. His animalistic behavior drove her desire absolutely wild. Peering across her body as her chest rose and fell from her excitement, she watched him throw off his belt and get undressed. Chanyeol parted her legs, running his hands over her thighs and angled her hips, giving no warning when he delved into her. The sensual sigh of relief that breathed out of her chest was larger than it should have been as she felt all the highs, and all the pain. 

Chanyeol leaned down kissing the valley of her breasts as she arched her back with a silent cry, pushing deeper and begging for more. His horse breath could be felt against her skin, making every inch of her flood with overwhelming sensations. His pace quickened, turning rough and hard but it was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. Rosie gripped his hair, his teeth biting at her collarbone and brought him to her lips in a devouring kiss. Everything around her vibrated. 

They were lost in the city, lost in her apartment and lost in each other. 

She had never felt herself come undone so fast, her fingers raking deep into the muscles of his back and her toes curled against her sheets. Rosie took him over the edge and into the depths with her as she echoed his name, rolling off her tongue with her mewls. 

He relaxed atop her, resting his forehead onto hers, their breathing mixing into a calming rhythm. Rosie's body still strung, but he took her down slowly with each delicate kiss on her lips, cheek and neck. Chanyeol's arms rolled her into him as he laid onto his back, their bodies intertwining effortlessly. His heartbeat radiated into her ears, soothing her mind and heart. Rosie never wanted to leave this spot next to him as she drew circles on his skin with the tips of her finger. 

An hour passed and neither of them moved their bodies an inch. She couldn't fall asleep and knew that he wasn't asleep either. Every so often, his soft lips would brush her temple or a hand would run over the curves of her back. Although it felt like a dream, the darkness of hell began to creep into her room and slither into bed with them. It tighten and curled against her body, sucking the life and air from her. 

The shame. It hit her like a truck. 

His phone rang from the floor, forgotten in the pocket of his slacks but Chanyeol didn't move. Only till the ringing ended was when he pulled away from their rooted position and sat up, running a hand through his hair and clutching at the roots as he stared at the missed call on his phone.

What had she just done? 

What had they just done? 

Rosie felt sick. 

She sat up in the mess of fabric, pulling her knees to her chest, the bed sheets covering her naked body. The room was still and gray from the early morning. 

They hadn't slept. 

A quiet but shaky breath was drawn into her chest, looking over to him sitting on the end of the bed, shirtless with his head cradled in his hands. Deep, red scratches were painted down his back, staring back at her. Screaming at her. 

"Are you going to tell her?" 

"I don't know."

Tears dropped silently down her cheek as she shut her eyes slowly. She would never be the same after Chanyeol Park.

— The silence of the two had been broken by the ding of his phone, a follow up text from Joy after he hadn't answered the call. Rosie wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand hastily and got out of her bed, putting on clothes as quick as possible. 

"I need you to leave." 

Chanyeol turned around, his eyes full of anxiety when she spoke. She could see and feel the guilt and shame radiating from his presence, the same amount that she felt too. A lump grew in her throat as she tried to keep a stoic face while he just stared at her. There was a bite mark on his shoulder and deeping red mark that her lips had caused just below his collar bone, nagging her. 

"Please," Rosie croaked, desperately wanting to be alone and him to be gone. "I want you to leav-"

"I'm going." Chanyeol interrupted harshly, grabbing his clothes off the floor. Rosie stood in her spot, her arms crossed as the only defense for her heart and watched the ground. He sounded pained and hurt, but had it been from her tone or from what they had just done? 

Rosie didn't even bother to look up from the floor or walk him out, he left on his own. The second the door slammed, she brought a hand to cover her mouth, tears completely flooding her eyes as she silently cried. A gasp as she sobbed was her only companion. 

No matter how much soap or water or how much she scrubbed at body, she couldn't forget the way he had made her feel. Even though she so desperately wanted too. Chaeyoung wanted to wash every love mark off of her skin, every simmering ache of each spot down the drain to forget. Her tears mixed with the hot water and the sound of her chest's desperate huffs echoed in her small bathroom. 

She couldn't wrap her head around what she had done. Rosie knew better, the whole night she had been pushing away the feelings as much as she could but had she even tried like she thought? It was sucking her soul the whole night yet, they still ended up in bed together. The sex had been absolutely mind-bending, addicting even, despite the underlying bitterness. There were so many things that could have been done to prevent it all but as she sat down on the ground of her shower, Rosie realized she, in fact, hadn't even tried. 

She could have pushed him away, she could have not kissed him back, she could have bid him a goodbye at the club. 

A five year relationship had been possibly shattered with the help of her hammer.

The situation wasn't 100% her fault, at least she knew that but Rosie felt like she had the stronger reason to say no, more power. At least she thought she did. Never would she have thought to do this to another woman, a completely innocent and sweet woman. It was more than likely that she had just ruined three peoples lives; Joy's, Chanyeol's and even her own. 

If Chanyeol were to tell Joy, it was possible that Joy would tell the people closest to her, including a few elites. The word would spread and her career would end with a target on her back. Woman in this social circle gossiped to kill. They wouldn't stop until she was nothing. 

But maybe she deserved it.

Her sheets were ripped from her bed and thrown into the washer, she needed to get rid of his scent. As she sat on her bare mattress, her anxiety grew into her largest enemy. Rosie had no idea if Chanyeol was going to tell Joy everything and she, herself, didn't know what would be best. Joy deserved to know, but it had been a mistake. A complete mistake that Rosie wouldn't let happen again, even if it torn her apart inside and she was left barely standing after. 

Never in her life had she experienced so much heartache. She felt like nothing. 

A knock on her door pulled her thoughts and eyesight from the seams of her mattress. Rosie moved from her bed, scared that it could be him. Or even worse, Joy. When she looked through the peephole, a sigh of relief escaped her lungs seeing Lisa.

"Well good morning." Her best friend greeted, looking at the floor of Rosie's scattered clothes. She had completely forgotten and leaning down to pick them up. "Good night I'm guessing?"

Rosie felt another break within her, balancing herself in her crouched stance with her hand on the floor and pulled another to cover her eyes as her shoulders started to shake. Lisa quickly dropped to her side, pulling Rosie into her arms. 

"Rosie... what happened?" Lisa's hand soothed over Rosie's damp hair. Rosie shook her head, feeling even more pathetic for feeling so empty and broken over someone that didn't even belong to her. 

But why did it feel like her heart was being ripped from her chest when he slammed the door?

"I made a mistake." 

———

Rosie told her everything as they sat on the hardwood floor of her hallway, from start to finish. How she had felt meeting him at the party and how it seemed the world kept throwing them together to test them. Rosie cried as Lisa listened to her agonize over the connection she felt with Chanyeol, that she had never experienced anything like what he had injected into her veins all with a look and a smile. 

However, none of it mattered. She was only breaking her own heart. 

Rosie thought that Lisa was going to hate her for what sin she had committed. Maybe yell at her for being so weak and falling into the temptation but Lisa hadn't. Instead, her best friend helped her funnel her thoughts, at least enough to think through Rosie's next steps. They decided that if he was going to try to contact her that she would ignore him. Rosie just hoped that Chanyeol wasn't going to show up to the yoga studio. 

Lisa grabbed the sides of Rosie's head and drilled into her mind that this wasn't all her fault but it was now up to her to cut it off. Her words were what Rosie used as her mantra for the next 24 hours. It gave her enough strength to get herself to work and focus on her teaching, the yoga aiding in some of her emotional healing. Her sessions were the only time her mind was at peace, giving it a needed break from its obsessive thoughts. 

She just wanted to forget about him. 

Her business dinner and date didn't seem to help, but only made things worse. All she could think was how Taehyung wasn't Chanyeol, that their smiles were so different. His laugh didn't give her butterflies like Chanyeol's had. However, Rosie tried her best. The timing of this date hadn't been the best, but sleeping with a taken man wasn't either. 

Rosie was desperate, confused and hurt. Desperate to feel anything other than the pain of guilt and the pain of her memories of their brief yet heart-engraving encounter. 

The week passed by in a blur along with an acceptance of another date with Taehyung, no Joy at her sessions, and the calls that started. 

Chanyeol tried the studio first, ambushing her with his voice when she answered the phone. Rosie immediately hung up the second she made the realization of who it was on the line. If he had been able to speak another word, she wouldn't have had the strength to hang up. 

Next was her cellphone. How he had gotten her phone number, she had no idea but it was how she found out that he hadn't told Joy anything. Chanyeol left voicemails, desperately asking her to give him a call and there were nights she almost did. The nights were her heart and her mind would go to war while she laid in bed alone. 

The texts began late in the week, always close to midnight and Rosie hated that she knew why he was waiting so late to text her. It was best that she turned her phone off when she got him and deleted the texts right away when she woke up. 

She had made up her mind to cut any contact and keep it that way, just like she should have done in the first place. They never happened and they would never happen again. Their night was meant to be forgotten. 

Just when she felt like maybe there was the possibility to climb away from her suffocation, Joy came to a session unexpectedly. Her bright and genuine smile buried Rosie alive the whole time but she had to stay professional. When Joy asked for help with a pose, Rosie ignored the way her fingertips painfully iced on Joy's skin as she repositioned her correctly. 

His hands, his kisses, his bites had graced both of their bodies and she was the only one who knew that. 

Rosie had never felt so much disgust for herself when there was a surge of jealously that flamed within her as she overheard Joy talking with a group of woman after class. They all were raving about a bracelet that was chained delicately around her milky wrist, Joy explained that Chanyeol had gotten it for their 4 year anniversary. Apparently it was one of her favorite gifts from him. 

Rosie felt sick.

As she closed up the studio as quickly as politely as she could, her phone rang. It was Taehyung mentioning that he was in the neighborhood and wanted to take her to dinner. She made him promise that it would be nothing too fancy, as their last date was way too flashy for her taste and the only clothes she had was her yoga attire. Rosie ignored that her heart noticed how different his chuckle was to Chanyeol's.

It surprised her when Taehyung walked them to a run-down pizza restaurant, swearing that it was the best pizza in New York City and he wasn't wrong. His almond shaped eyes shined as he watched her take a bite and his unique smiled beamed when her eyes widened at how good it truly was. She felt herself smiling and even laughing genuinely for the first time since her night with Chanyeol. 

It was a little light into how to forget. 

Taehyung walked her all the way home, making his first move to hold her hand. It was warmer than she expected and it was something she couldn't compare. Her and Chanyeol had never held hands. 

Rosie could tell by Taehyung's sudden quiet demeanor that he was nervous as they approached her apartment. This felt innocent and normal, completely different than how she had felt when Chanyeol was walking her home. She shook her head discreetly, shaking her thoughts and scolding herself for comparing as much as she was. 

"Thank you for the random date." She grinned, stopping at her apartment. "I actually had a really good time." Rosie finished truthfully, but her eyes widened when she had realized what she said. 

"You sound surprised that you did?" Taehyung chuckled at her expression.

Rosie waved her hands apologetically, "I'm sorry that's not what I meant. It's just been a really tough week and-"

Taehyung took both of her waving hands into his, smiling. "Rosie, you don't have to explain. If you had a good time, I believe you." 

"Good." She sighed with a weak smile. 

She felt a gentle pull from him, bringing her closer to him as his lips kissed her softly. Just like his hand, his kiss was warm and delicate. His hand untwined and cupped her cheek, smiling into the kiss when she responded back with her own lips. It was only a brief first kiss, she told herself that was they she didn't feel an instant spark. Taehyung pulled away, whispering her a sweet goodnight before he walked away. It left Rosie in her confusion, as she watched the decent man look back and wave at her with a charming grin. 

It wasn't the same but that was most important detail. It wasn't him and that's what she needed. 

As she pulled out her phone from her bag, her fingers absentmindedly punched in her apartment building code, screwing it up when her notifications caught her eye. 

4 text messages  
1 missed call

She sighed in a mix of frustration and sadness seeing that they had been sent during the session while Joy was in her studio during class and the call had been while she had been with Taehyung. Deleting the notifications, she slid her phone back into her bag and tried to concentrate on the code. 

"Are you just going to keep ignoring me?"

His voice froze her to her bones, her thumb hovering over the numbers. Rosie refused to look in his direction, knowing full well she wasn't strong enough to look him in the eyes right now. 

"There's nothing till say. You shouldn't be here." Rosie shot lowly, finally opening her apartment building door and moving to the building. 

His quick steps could be heard, catching the door before it closed. "We need to talk." 

"About what?" She spat, spinning around to face him. Chanyeol looked exhausted with visible bags underneath his eyes. 

Her body was shaking, but Rosie didn't know from what. Anger? Sadness? Fucking excitement? Whipping back around, she fumbled with her keys. The quicker she got into her apartment and away from him, the better.

Chanyeol must have taken note of her earlier quick movements and gripped the edge of the door once she had opened it, move it enough for him to enter her apartment along with her and prevent it from slamming in his face. 

"About what?" He shot sarcastically, echoing her words. "About us!"

"There is no us!" She shouted, the only barrier keeping her away. 

"We slept together."

A lump grew in her throat, her voice beginning to waver, "It was a mistake." 

Chanyeol threw a hand out in frustration, "I can't sleep because of you. I can barely eat. I can't stop thinking about you, and-"

"That doesn't change anything." Rosie shook her head, cutting his words off or she knew she would give in 

"Yes, Rosie. It does." He responded, his voice dropping lower as he reached out to touch her arms. 

She flinched away, "No, it doesn't! It doesn't change the fact that I was stupid enough to fall for you when you are still in a relationship. And I know this because I had to listen to her rave about you and that goddamn bracelet today." The words spilled from her, tasting like bitter venom. Her chest heaved from her anger, the hurt she had felt all week just feeding into it. 

Chanyeol swallowed and retracted his arms, his brows creasing while his harden gaze softened slightly. "Rosie..."

"Stop saying my name." She voiced, hating the way her body reacted to her syllables from his lips. "You don't get it. You don't understand just how fucking painful this is for me. 

"You're acting like I'm the only one at fault here." He fumed as his own emotions took over, pointing his finger at his chest. 

Rosie snapped her aching eyes from the ground as tears threatened to fall. "Don't." She snarled, "Don't even start, I know. I spend all my nights drowning in my guilt knowing that I slept with someone, willing, who is in a relationship. A real, serious relationship." 

She waited for him to respond with anything, but her statement was only met with deafening silence. 

"I don't care what you do, Chanyeol. Tell her, don't tell her. But I'm begging you please, can we just forget? I need to move on from whatever this is or was." Rosie continued in a quiet and desperate tone. 

Chanyeol took a deep breath into his chest, his voice sounding pained, "With Taehyung Kim?" 

Rosie's shoulders fell upon realization that he had seen her and Taehyung in front of her building. Chanyeol had seen them kiss. Though she knew that there was no reason to feel bad, she did. A horrible sense of guilt for knowing that he had seen her kiss someone else overtook her. 

This was such a mess, her mind could barely comprehend it all. 

But that what she felt like she had to do, it's what she had decided while having dinner with Taehyung. "Yes." Rosie confirmed. 

Chanyeol stepped closer, bringing the hands her body craved to the side of her face. His eyes were begging her. "Don't. Don't go with him. I'll break up with Joy tonight. Just-" He breathed out harshly while his stare searched over her face. "Just let me figure this out." 

Rosie's bottom lip quivered, "No, Chanyeol."

"Why?" He challenged. She hadn't noticed how she was leaning into his touch. 

Her head shook back and forth in his grasp, not being able to answer as her chest suffocated to keep herself from crying and completely breaking down. 

Chanyeol brought his forehead to hers, "Please." He whispered. 

Everything within her broke as his lips pressed against hers, desperately at first as he waited for her to reciprocate. All that she had missed and all that wasn't found with Taehyung's touch was right in from of her, sighing with relief when Rosie finally gave in and gathered his shirt into her fists. 

This time was nothing like the first. There was no urgency, or high from the alcohol. Their minds were clouding with a different, more dangerous substance.

Each other. 

Rosie drifted their body's to her bedroom, destroying the boundaries she had been trying to rebuild. They had both fallen under each other's spell, powerless and wrapped up in each other, becoming hidden away from the city once again. It felt like he was the only one who could take the pain she felt away, even if he had been the one to cause it. 

They both had. 

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours as Rosie let him have her, open and completely vulnerable, knowing just how much devastation she would awake to in the morning. 

———

She couldn't sleep. 

Rosie sat in her lounge chair in the corner of her room, only a blanket wrapped around her newly marked and bare body. Her eyes were empty of tears that had already been shed as they stared at the line of his spine, the muscles of his back, the broadness of his shoulders. She was afraid he would wake up, breaking her silence which she had been thinking of as a pause button. 

The guilt had already set within her bones, never leaving from the first time but now it felt completely engraved within her, along with him. 

If she wasn't strong enough to be able to make it all disappear and forget, then she would disappear instead, hopefully to be forgotten. 

———

"Message failed"

"The number you have dialed is no longer in service."

"Rosé studio is currently closed while preparations for the new space are underway and the new staff is being trained, we are sorry for the inconvenience. Please follow Roséstudio on Instagram for updates of the re-opening!"

"Hey man, if you are looking for the woman who use to live here, she moved out awhile ago. Seemed to be in a rush too."

———

1 year later

"How on earth did I get so lucky." 

Rosie turned her head from the passing by cars out the tinted window and to the smooth voice that had caught her attention. The loving look in his eyes made her blush wildly. 

"Stop it." She rolled her eyes as a tsk clicked off her tongue. 

His lips curled, "I'm serious. You look absolutely stunning tonight and I am the lucky man that get to take you home." He lifted their intertwined hands, laying a kiss just below the large engagement ring that adorned her finger. "And I finally get to call you mine, officially." 

Rosie's eyes fell to the glimmering diamond, smiling softly. It all still seemed a bit surreal, the big life step had only just happened not even a week ago during their trip to Paris.

"You are very lucky." She teased gently. 

"Get ready for a lot of questions and all the women dying to see the ring." 

Rosie held up her fresh french tipped fingers and wiggled them, "Why do you think I got my nails done?"

The sleek car pulled up to the curb of a ginormous building, just another event for her to attend with him being in the business he was. Her fiancé exited the car, smoothing out his tuxedo jacket as he walked around the back to open her door. Stepping out into the warm air of the city, Rosie smiled and took his hand, looping it into his arm once she stood up. Eyes could be felt on ten as they entered the building, the newest engaged couple. 

With her company continuing to grow, they were slowly becoming the most powerful among them. Catching her breath from the situation didn't seem like it was ever going to happen, her life had been flipped upside down from the state it was in a year ago. 

She hadn't expected what happened or how her life had figured itself out but it did. 

Rosie fell in love. 

Her eyes met his, feel the same overwhelming sense of connection and transporting her into the red satin dress at Jennie Kim's Christmas party. Every single feeling rushed back, taking her breath away the longer their stare was held. Her heartbreak, their mistakes, it was all in both of their eyes. 

Except his eyes had a longing darkness deeply ingrained into his iris's after seeing her for the first time since she left him asleep in her apartment. 

Rosie had changed her number, closed the studio to focus on its new space and the growth it allowed, and moved in with Lisa. Someone Chanyeol didn't know the name so her tracks were covered. She disappeared from his life.

Chanyeol was seated at a full table with no one on his arm, across the room as she and her fiancé entered the ballroom. She didn't know why there was no Joy beside him—if he had eventually told her and they parted ways or if they were still together. Though, the reason didn't matter. 

His jaw clenched, giving her an all too familiar chill that made her shiver as she watched his eyes drop to the bright ring on her left hand. It was like she could feel the exact moment when his own breath left his chest. Her heart ached, but not for him. 

For them, and what they could have been if things had been so much different. 

"Well," Her fiancé's deep voice called to her. "My future Mrs. Kim, are you ready?" 

Rosie painfully tore her eyes away, focusing all her heart and soul and love to the man before her. The one that had made her feel worth of such affection again even as her heart longed for another. She knew that Taehyung's question was meant for if she was ready to endure the party, but her answer was something more to her. 

Even with the emptiness that had resided within her, lingering around since Park Chanyeol at flipped her world, she was going to stay forgotten.

"Yes, I am."


End file.
